The present invention relates to door handle assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to low-profile door handle assemblies having door handles actuated by a non-rotational motion.
Conventional door handle assemblies typically include a pair of faceplates, a slide bolt, and a pair of door handles. The slide bolt is assembled inside a standard bore of a door so that when the slide bolt extends, it engages the door to an aperture in a wall thereby closing the door and allowing the door to be locked. The standard bore is covered by two opposing faceplates. The door handles protrude from the faceplates.
The height of a conventional door handle is typically 2.25 to 2.50 inches, as measured from a door surface. A conventional door often damages a wall, especially when a door is slammed into a wall. A wall can also be gradually damaged when a conventional door handle often contacts the wall. To minimize wall damage, people use devices, such as doorstops and rubber pads attached to the walls. However, doorstops and rubber pads are not aesthetically pleasing to some people. Doorstops and rubber pads also require additional cost, time, and effort to install. Additionally, doorstops and rubber pads leave permanent marks or holes on the wall when removed. Thus, a door handle that does not cause wall damage is desired.
Another problem with a conventional door handle assembly is it requires rotation of the handle to open a door. Rotating a door handle is difficult at times, particularly when carrying an object with both hands, or particularly when the user is elderly, physically challenged, or has wrist problems. Thus, a door handle assembly that allows a user to open a door without having to rotate the door handle is also desired.
A number of door handles and door handle assemblies are available. U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,74 (""74) discloses a low-profile handle assembly designed for automobiles. The handle assembly has a large disk-like plate. The front face of the disk-like plate is recessed and attaches a crossbar spanning across the recess. The crossbar has an offset projection at one of its ends to provide a finger piece for the handle assembly.
A user would use the finger piece as a crank for raising and lowering the glass panels in windows. A user would also use the finger piece as a handhold or grip for use and assistance in closing the vehicle door. The problem with ""74 is it only provides a handhold for opening or closing a door. The handhold does not actuate a lock or a slide bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,474 (""474) discloses a latch opener of the push-pull type. ""474 has a base plate secured to a door. A handle is mounted on the base plate to pivot about a first axis. The handle is attached to an actuator. The actuator is mounted on the base plate to pivot about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. The actuator includes a projecting arm engageable in an opening of a latch bolt housing. When the arm engages a latch bolt, the arm causes the latch bolt to slide and thereby allowing the door to open. The latch bolt housing has a coil spring to continuously bias the latch bolt into a position protruding out of the door thereby allowing the door to close. The problem with ""474 is that its handle protrudes in a manner that can cause wall damage. Additionally, its actuator is composed of multiple parts, which makes the actuator susceptible to mechanical malfunction and which makes the actuator expensive to manufacture.
The various embodiments of the present invention may, but do not necessarily, achieve one or more of the following advantages:
provide a low-profile door handle;
provide a door handle substantially flush with a faceplate cover;
provide an attractive door handle;
provide a door handle assembly that opens a door by a non-rotational motion;
provide a door handle assembly that allows a user to open a door easily;
provide a bolt constructed with unitary piece of material;
provide a bolt constructed with minimum machining;
provide a bolt that makes a sturdy and secure door lock;
provide a door handle assembly that is easy to install;
provide a door lock with an emergency access;
provide a door handle assembly with minimal components; and
the ability to minimize wall damage from a door handle;
These and other advantages may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The applicant has therefore provided a door assembly adapted to engage and disengage a door from a wall aperture. In the preferred embodiment, the door assembly has at least one faceplate attachable to a door. The faceplate has a mount substantially transverse from the faceplate. The door assembly has a door handle attached to the mount. At least one faceplate cap is attached to the faceplate. The faceplate cap has a vertical portion substantially parallel with the mount. The faceplate cap further has a substantially horizontal portion wherein the door handle and the horizontal portion of the faceplate cap defines a substantially flat surface substantially perpendicular to the mount.
Certain embodiments of the door handle assembly have a bolt. The bolt may be movable from a first position where at least a portion of the bolt is inside the wall aperture thereby engaging the door into the wall aperture to a second position where the portion of the bolt is outside the wall aperture thereby disengaging the door from the wall aperture. The bolt may be movable from the first position to the second position by an actuator connected to the door handle and to the bolt. The bolt may be locked in the first position by a cam assembly disposed perpendicular to the bolt.
Some of the embodiments of the present invention may not include all of the features or characteristics listed in the above summary. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.